Viconia
Viconia De'vir -''' Jest elfią kapłanką Shar, która została wydalona ze swojej ojczyzny, Podmroku. Osobowość Viconia sprawia wrażenie zimnej i brutalnej, ale taka jest natura jej rasy. Ceni siłę i ambicje dominacji, jednakże gardzi współczuciem uważając je za słabość, której można się spodziewać tylko od mieszkańców powierzchni. Zdarza jej się jednak okazać nieco ludzkich cech, choć jest to rzadkość. Jeśli Viconia romansuje z protagonistą jej zachowanie ekstremalnie się zmieni. Zacznie wahać się pomiędzy byciem dobrym, a brutalnym. Baldur's Gate Viconia pochodzi z Podmroku, ojczyzny mrocznych elfów oraz innych mrocznych stworzeń jak Kuo-toa. Możemy ją dołączyć na samym początku gry w I rozdziale w lesie Peldvale. Nie jest związana z żadnym zadaniem Miejsce spotkania Viconię spotykamy w północno zachodniej części Peldvale. Goni ją strażnik Płomiennej Pięści, który chce ją zabić za morderstwo którego się dopuściła. Ekwipunek *Zbroja skórzana *Wekiera *Mała tarcza Biografia Zapytana o przeszłość VICONIA wyjawi (z niemałą dumą), iż jest mrocznym elfem z Menzoberranzan, miasta w Podmroku. Nie wspomni nic o powodach, dla których opuściła to pozbawione słońca królestwo - tego rodzaju rozstania nigdy nie należą do przyjemnych. Stwierdzi, że przestała oddawać cześć pajęczej bogini Lolth, a powszechnie wiadomo, że taka zmiana często kończy się fatalnie. Czci teraz Shar, boginię nocy - dobry wybór w przypadku mrocznego elfa, choć nie potwierdza zapewnień, iż Viconia porzuciła brutalny styl życia swego ludu. Uznaje prawa słonecznego świata za dość oryginalne i co najmniej dziwne, jest to jednak najpewniej wynik braku doświadczenia. Z podobnych powodów nie zdaje sobie najlepiej sprawy z tego, jak jej rasa jest widziana przez mieszkańców "powierzchni". Wielu nie daje jej nawet szansy, której się spodziewa; nawet pokazywanie się w jej towarzystwie może wpłynąć na twój wizerunek. Wiesz, że jako mroczny elf jest odporna na magię, zarówno wrogą, jak i przyjazną. Po wydostaniu się z Podmroku znała zaledwie kilka słów w ludzkim języku. Pewnego dnia gobliny prawie zabiły Viconię jednak karawana odpędziła napastników. Kupiec zauważył kim Viconia jest i zaoferował pomoc. Nauczył ją języka w zamian za seksualne usługi. Kupiec jednak stał się marionetką Viconii i karawana jeździła wedle jej uznania. Pewnej nocy kupiec dostał zawału serca, a strażnicy pomyśleli, że to morderstwo. Relacje * Viconia i Ajantis nie mogą być w tej samej drużynie, bo może się rozpaść. * To samo dotyczy Kivana, który gardzi drowami. * Przyjmuje komplementy Corana z łagodnością, choć wypomina mu, że jest słabym naziemcem. * Jaheira szanuje Viconię, z wzajemnością. * Viconia rządzi Edwinem, co mu się nie podoba. * Xan jest według Viconii słaby. * Nie przepada za Khalidem. * Viconia pozytywnie reaguje na komplementy Eldotha, choć i tak uważa go za słabeusza. * Dynaheir jako jedna z nielicznych traktuje Viconię z szacunkiem. Rozgrywka/Gameplay Jako mroczny elf Viconia posiada 50% odporności na magię. Jest najlepszym kapłanem w grze i doskonałym wyborem do drużyn o złym usposobieniu. Sporą wadą jest fakt, że podczas rzucania zaklęć ochronnych, np. na siebie, niekoniecznie to zadziała. Odporność na magię drowki ma więc również niesprzyjające aspekty. Ze względu na niską siłę (10) jest kiepska w zwarciu. Lepiej dać jej procę, a wekierę lub młot wręczyć Viconii do użytku w ostateczności. Wydarzenia pomiędzy BGI a BGII Viconia kupiła kawałek ziemi na obrzeżach Beregost. Zawsze nosiła kaptur by nikt jej nie poznał. Dorobiła się sporej ziemi. Dużo czasu spędzała z sąsiadem z farmy obok, Roranem Midfallowem. Po pewnym czasie Viconia zaczęła mu ufać i ściągnęła kaptur. Roran jedynie się uśmiechnął i powiedział, że Jiscanan, jego najstarszy syn wyprawia przyjęcie powitalne i że Viconia jest zaproszona. Na miejscu Viconia dostała w głowę i straciła przytomność. Została zgwałcona, torturowana i mocno pobita. Na sam koniec farmerzy zamierzali pogrzebać drowkę żywcem. Własnymi paznokciami utorowała sobie drogę wyjścia z trumny. Jiscanan spał w przybudówce więc Viconia zamknęła go w środku i podpaliła budynek. Wokół Rorana obwiązała garotę pozbawiając go możliwości oddychania. Czaszkę Funnarda rozłupała kilofem. Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn Viconia zmieniła się nie do poznania. Po pokonaniu Sarevoka i Srebrzystej Damy próbowała się osiedlić w Beregost, ale nie udało się jej przez pewnego wieśniaka. Biografia Zapytana o niedawną przeszłość, '''VICONIA odpowie szyderczo, że nie nasza to sprawa pytać ją o takie rzeczy. Nadal można wyczuć w jej głosie dumę, kiedy opowiada o swoim domu w krainie Podmroku, w mieście Menzoberranzan. Można jednak odnieść wrażenie, że nie ma tam już dla niej miejsca, że jej rodzina i Dom stał się najprawdopodobniej ofiarami podłej polityki Drowów. W dalszym ciągu oddaje cześć Bogini Nocy Shar, co wydaje się być jedyną dobrą stroną jej wygnania. Sprawia wrażenie ponurej i zgorzkniałej i na pewno nauczyła się niejednego o nietolerancji, jaką musi znosić żyjąc wśród mieszkańców powierzchni. Jej naturalne zdolności Drowa osłabły z czasem, co przyczyniło się do jej poczucia braku przynależności. Miejsce spotkania Viconię znajdziemy przed budynkiem więzienia w Dzielnicy Rządowej, gdzie ma być spalona na stosie przez grupkę fanatyków. Rozpoznaje nas i prosi o pomoc, możemy ją uratować lub bezpowrotnie stracić. Przy przyłączeniu jej do drużyny reputacja spada o 2 punkty natomiast po odłączeniu podwyższa się o 2. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej części Viconii podrosła mądrość co otwiera nowe możliwości i tworzy ją najpotężniejszą kapłanką w grze. Do tego ma 50% odporności na magię co w połączeniu z jej potężnymi magicznymi zdolnościami tworzy zabójczą postać. W dodatku może romansować z bohaterem jeśli nie jest elfem. Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala W Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala Viconię można przyłączyć do swojej drużyny, podobnie jak wszystkich innych towarzyszy, którzy przeżyli wydarzenia w poprzednich częściach gry. Relacje * Viconia uważa Imoen za smarkulę i nie przepada za jej towarzystwem. * Keldorn może zaatakować Viconię, jakoże ma zły charakter. * Drużyna może rozpaść się jeśli dojdzie do rozmowy z pewną szlachcianką w Dzielnicy Rządowej. Valygar i Viconia odejdą. * Wyśmiewa pobudki Nalii. * Uważa Aerie za tchórza. * Nie przepada za towarzystwem Fade. Rozgrywka/Gameplay Odporność na magię Viconii wzrosła do 65%. Czary kapłana w drugiej części to potęga. Viconia jest potężną kompanką. Nadaje się jedynie na tyły z dobrą procą ponieważ jej siła nie uległa zmianie (10). Viconia może ochraniać drużynę zaklęciami ofensywnymi, a brak podklasy sprawia, że awansuje jako kapłan szybciej niż Aerie. Jako uzdrowiciel również jest niezła. Polecam! Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Po pokonaniu Sarevoka możemy (jeśli mieliśmy ją w drużynie) kontynuować z nią przygodę w lochu Korlash. Viconia dołączyła do walki przeciwko Srebrzystej Damie (Shining Lady) ze swoim nowym towarzyszem - duergarem Pfaugiem. Spotykamy ją wpierw przed Pałacem Książęcym. Dołączając ją stracimy dwa punkty reputacji. Biografia Zapytana o przeszłość Viconia, twierdzi że nie musisz wiedzieć o niej niczego. Jednak z tego o czym wiesz od początku znajomości z nią to to, że jest drowem z Menzoberranzan, aczkolwiek opuściła ojczyste strony z niewiadomych powodów. Życie na powierzchni jest dla Viconii ciężkie. Przestała czcić boginię mrocznych elfów, Lolth a zaczęła wielbić Shar, bogini mroku i ciemności. Viconia wciąż uważa zwyczaje mieszkańców powierzchni za dziwne i wspaniale bawi się oglądając jak inni borykają się z tym jak dać sobie z nią radę. Podróżowanie z tobą zapewniło Viconii poczucie bezpieczeństwa, wygląda na zadowoloną, od początku znajomości do podróży do Zamku Smoczego Oblężenia (Siege of Dragonspear). Cytaty * Moje przeznaczenie czeka. * Szkoda żeśmy się lepiej nie rozumieli z Kivanem. * Nie ma litości dla tych, którzy stają przeciw nam! * Śpiewaku nocy, daj mi siłę. * Shar prowadzi mą dłoń. * Tu jest tak jak w mojej ojczyźnie. Tam jednak mnie nie chcą. * Żal mi was, żyjecie tak krótko * Shar jest boginią celu i pewności * Jestem córą szlachetnej rasy * Tu jest tak jak w mojej ojczyźnie. Tam jednak mnie nie chcą. * Smród zbiorowiska Rivvinów. Jakże ja nimi wszystkimi gardzę. * W mojej ojczyźnie byłbyś zaledwie mierzwą dla Kuo Toa * Pójdę wszędzie gdzie zechcecie, byleście mnie chronili przed tym przeklętym słońcem. * Shar, zbaw mnie od zemsty pajęczej królowej * Muszę odpocząć * Wasze knieje wydają się bardzo osobliwe i w pewnym sensie znajome * To światło, parzy * Samcze, znajdź mi coś do jedzenia. * Khaless nau! * Jal Khaless * Nie masz dachu nad tym światem? * Zwyciestwo będzie nasze * Nie ma litości dla tych, którzy stają przeciw nam * Tak, Abbil? * Zaufanie jest dla głupców... i martwych * Jako sobie życzysz * Moja broń jest bezużyteczna * With'ir * Mieszkańcy powierzchni mogą być tak głupi * Musimy uciekać * Drow nigdy nie marnuje czasu * Usstan zhah dosst. * Czekam na twoje rozkazy * Mów * Noc jest moją osłoną * Odejdź ode mnie, gnido * Smierć nie jest czymś co trzeba opłakiwać * Jesteś jednym z niewielu wśród nas których mogę szanować * Pod przywództwem Shar powinno nam się udać * Shar patrzy na nas łaskawym okiem * Pomocy! Jeśli mi nie pomożecie zabiją mnie. * Ta-ak? * Nienawidzę was wszystkich. Bardzo * Nawet wy, mieszkańcy powierzchni musicie spać, czyż nie? * Jestem zaszczycona... dziękuje * Już nie czczę Lolth Wygląd Viconia jest mrocznym elfem co równa się z ciemną skórą. Na lewym policzku ma mały pieprzyk. Jej włosy mają biały kolor jak u wszystkich innych przedstawicieli jej rasy. Viconia zazwyczaj nosi kaptur, ponieważ nie chce się pokazywać ludziom w miastach, którzy mogliby zapragnąć ewentualnej śmierci drowki. Ubiera się głównie w czarni-fioletowe ciuchy. Występowanie * Baldur's Gate (gra) * Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy * Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition * Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) * Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (książka) * Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (gra) * Baldur's Gate II: Tron Bhaala (książka) * Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Ciekawostki * W modyfikacji Tajemnice Wybrzeża Mieczy może romansować z protagonistą, ale nie liczcie na zbyt wiele. * W modyfikacji White Queen zostaje porwana przez Białą Królową, która uzna, że czarna skóra Viconii to bluźnierstwo przeciw wszechobecnej tu bieli. Uwolnimy ją dopiero w podziemiach pałacu Białej Królowej - będzie wściekła że tak łatwo daliśmy Królowej ją schwytać. en:Viconia DeVir Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:2 Kategoria:Kapłani Kategoria:Drowy Kategoria:NPC